The invention relates to a hand tool used to tighten and loosen various types of fasteners. In the past hand tools generally have been single function tools such as a screw driver, or an Allen wrench. The advent of socket wrenches has allowed for the use of a single wrench to be used with multiple sized sockets. The drawback to this however remains in the fact it is still necessary to individually remove each female socket, place it back in its storage case, take a new female socket and attach it to the end of the socket wrench.
A few hand tools have been developed with multiple tool heads permanently attached to the fingers of a turret which is rotatable to allow each tool head to travel to a work position. An example of such a structure is illustrated in the Cunningham patents, U.S. Pat. Nos. 910,789 and 966,529. These tools have been primarily used in the watch making and repairing trade and have not been practical for general assembly work or repair work.
Another form of compact combination tool set is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,723. The inventor has stacked a number of tool heads and also provided structure on their lateral sides to provide additional ways of using a torqueing action. The applicant is the same inventor as U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,356. This patent is also directed to a multi-purpose hand tool.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-purpose hand tool having capabilities never previously available in the present state of the art hand tools.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel multi-purpose hand tool which has the flexibility to be operated by hand, or with a battery powered D.C. electric motor housed in the handle assembly.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel multi-purpose hand tool which permits efficient and rapid changes of drivers and sockets thereby saving time and frustration.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel multi-purpose hand tool which allows the tool heads to be removed as desired from the chambers of the revolving cylinder.